justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance Platinum
Notice: This article isn't completed yet. 'Just Dance Platinum '''is a fanmade game created by Eternal Espeon. The game is available for Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. The game released on 8 May, 2018. Gameplay and Features * Unlock new routines like Alternates, Mashups and more as you progress through the game *'DLC Returns 'Last seen in Just Dance 2015, Downloadable Content returns in this game, being able to download both new songs and classic Just Dance Songs, Including a Free Sample DLC. *'World Dance Floor 'Compete with people all over the world and unlock tons of exclusive features! *'Elimination Mode 'A New mode from 2 to 6 players, where after every song 1 player gets eliminated. Be the last man standing! *'Just Dance Controller ' ** "Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, Wii remote, Joy Con,or PS Move required!" ** Access ''Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. Tracklist The Song Select Menu is based on Just Dance 2015's menu, the only difference is that Alternate versions of songs have moved to the Mode Selection Menu like in Just Dance 2014. * A (PAL) indicates that this song is only available in the PAL Version of the game and on the European Cartridges for Nintendo Switch. * A (SWITCH) indicates that this song is only available on the Nintendo Switch Version. * A (CLUB) indicates that this song is unlockable through Ubisoft Club (Only on 8th Generation Consoles and the Switch) * A (NSDLC) indicates that this song is on the main tracklist of the Nintendo Switch, but is available as DLC on every other platform. 'This game features a total of 26 songs, including 6 exclusives. The order is as listed below. ' Alternate Routines Every Alternate Routine costs 20 Mojo Coins, and every Extreme Routine costs 50 Mojo Coins. Mashups Every Mashup costs 20 Mojo Coins, Downloadable Content Downloadable Content (DLC for short) returns for all consoles except Wii, due to the Wii Shop being discontinued on 30 January 2019. * Unless otherwise stated, all new DLC (including the Just Dance 2018 Unlimited Exclusives) is 2,99 and all recycled DLC is 1,99. * A (NDLC) indicates that this song is only available for download on Wii U and Switch. * A (NS) indicates that this song is not available for download on the switch. * A (PAL) indicates that this song is exclusive for PAL regions. * A (NTSC) indicates that this song is exclusive to NTSC regions. At Launch 19 May 2018 3 June 2018 1 July 2018 DLC Packs There are DLC Packs available for purchase in the store, including multiple songs. If one song from these packs is downloaded, the pack becomes unavailable to purchase. Beta Elements To see a full article about Beta Elements, please visit ''Just Dance Platinum/Beta Elements'' Covers NTSC Just Dance platinum regular.jpg Just Dance Platinum Switch Edition.png